Para siempre
by AngieTainaka
Summary: [Songfic] Cuando un te quiero no es suficiente, cuando se secan las lagrimas y nuestra sonrisa se suicida, cuando no nos alcanza las palabras y la mirada se nos vuelve dura, es cuando viene al rescate de nuestra alma rota una balada. Este one shoot es participante del #RetoDeFanficsLL de "Love Live!" y "Love Live! Sunshine!"


**[Love Live! Sunshine!] Para siempre**

 **Disclaimer n°1:** "Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece, por eso escribo fanfics :'c  
 **Disclaimer n°2:** Los versos mostrados en esta historia tampoco son de mi creación. Bendita sea el alma capaz de dar vida a tan bellas estrofas c':

 **N/A:** Traía ya esta historia entre nubes de pensamiento, a pesar que en un inicio quise hacerla multichapter creo no me hubiera sentido muy a gusto así que hoy os la presento como one shot. He tomado prestados versos de canciones de una gran banda española de folk rock, Saurom. Os comparto el tracklist de los fragmentos que estáis por leer, si gustáis oidlos.

\- Músico de calle.  
\- La leyenda de Gambrinus.  
\- El hada y la luna.  
\- Mírame (vida)  
\- Dalia  
\- Para siempre

 **Declaratoria:** Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela" del fandom de "Love Live!" y "Love Live! Sunshine!" latino.

Bueno, vamos a por ello.

 **—o—**

 **N/A 2.0:** Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Ha pasado un año, eh? En esta ocasión traigo una re edición de este fic. A decir verdad nunca quedé satisfecha del todo por el tema de las palabras que limitaban el reto. Si, las desobedecí en una alocada carrera por intentar transmitir todo lo que tenía planeado. Después de un año aprendí a amar este resultado, sin embargo me picaba algunas partes, así que decidí editarlo y pues aquí lo tienen.

Disfrutadlo nuevamente. Y gracias por la lectura.

* * *

Era temprano aún cuando tres almas a toda velocidad corrieron en dirección a la plaza. A su paso iban dejando miradas curiosas mientras sorteaban a quienes desde temprano atendían sus deberes. Esquivaron un par de carretas con mercadería durante su carrera y uno que otro caballo que tuvo que ser acudido por su dueño para evitar se quedara alterado. Cogieron unas cuantas manzanas de un pequeño puesto ganándose la reprimenda de la mercader que no pudo detener el hurto y no hizo más que amenazarlas con una escoba. Se dedicaron cierta sonrisa de complicidad mientras un pequeño grupo de niños había empezado a seguirles el paso a la misma velocidad.

Se ubicaron en el centro mientras extraían sus instrumentos de unos estuches de cuero, bastante gastados ya, sus armas personales para atacar el aburrimiento matutino. Se colgó la guitarra en un movimiento ágil sobre la cabeza, su compañera la imitó colgándose una pequeña mandolina, la tercera de ellas lo hizo también con un laúd. Los niños que las habían seguido las rodearon expectantes a lo que podrían mostrar, su pequeña ansiedad solo las motivaba más.

 _Un, dos, tres, va._

La mandolina y el laúd rompieron el silencio mientras la guitarra se le unía compases más adelante. Se veían divertidas, disfrutaban de cada rasgueo que daban, pequeñas coreografías aparecían al ritmo de la melodía. Los niños se levantaron de sus asientos y se unieron a la danza, algarabía que atrajo a más curiosos que deseaban enterarse sobre aquel pandemónium que había alborotado un poco la mañana.

Su compañera cambió la mandolina por un violín, una chispa algazara hizo brillar aún mucho más aquella mirada azulada. Quien traía el láud lo cambió por una bandurria mientras acomodaba su largo cabello cobalto en una cola. La del cabello naranja se alzó sobre todos balanceando su peso sobre la fuente central para lograr ser oída.

 _«Hoy será un gran día, tengo ganas de salir y situarme en una esquina mientras templo mi violín. Hoy será un gran día si te dejas embrujar por mi alegre melodía y la magia del compás.»_

Adelantó hasta donde se hallaban los espectadores, su gesto facial era de confidencialidad, como si estuviera contándoles un secreto.

 _«Monto un escenario de cartón y uso la imaginación. Hoy mi foco puede ser el sol y una nube mi telón.»_

Volvió hacia sus amigas, cambió la guitarra por una pequeña flauta dulce. Improvisaron un pequeño solo que las personas acompañaron con palmas. Ellas danzaban al compás de cada nota, narrándoles a todos el porqué de su estadía, la razón de aquella greguería.

 _«Estoy aquí en tu ciudad, acércate, voy a tocar. Fabrico sueños con mi voz, regalo sentimientos en clave de sol.»_

No muy lejos de allí el cortejo real hacía su rutina matutina acompañando al rey durante su recorrido habitual. Benevolente y austero, pero severo. El bullicio formado metros más adelante atrajo su atención y decidió averiguar de forma personal que estaba ocurriendo mientras pensaba en el castigo que tendrían que asumir los causante de aquel barullo.

Si bien el rey era condescendiente, eran raras y pocas las ocasiones en las que visitaba la villa de manera personal. De tal manera que ver a gran número de aldeanos eufóricos agrupados en lo que parecía un pequeño festival le complació de alguna manera. Pero era temprano aún, sabía que debían estar atendiendo sus labores en vez de estar danzando, ya habría tiempo para ello más adelante.

Quien menos notó la presencia de su alteza, la noticia se esparció más rápido que la pólvora y hasta quien se encontraba en primera fila viendo el espectáculo terminó enterándose. Los músicos parecían divertidos, no se habían percatado completamente de las reacciones de sus espectadores quienes en su mayoría se habían dispersado a continuar con sus labores.

"¡Su alteza, el rey!". Exclamó uno de los soldados anunciando la entrada de la cabeza del reino. Los espectadores abrieron camino para dejarlo avanzar hasta el centro de la plaza. La joven de ojos azules lo notó y enseguida enderezó su postura, seguida de la joven de cabello cobalto, quien de un jalón detuvo a su compañera de cabellos naranja que continuaba enfrascada en su asueto.

"Es muy temprano para dar por iniciada una verbena sin autorización de la corona ¿No lo creéis?". Su mirada, aunque acusadora, era lo suficientemente blanda como para interpretar sus palabras como una merecida reprimenda.

"Es solo una manera de despertar a la gente de la villa para que puedan realizar sus labores sin animosidad, su majestad." Habló la más alta del trío mientras se arrodillaba ante su alteza y dejaba su instrumento de lado, seguida por sus dos compañeras que imitaron sus acciones.

"Ofrecemos una sincera disculpa si nuestro jolgorio ha interrumpido la labor de vuestro soberano." Sus vibrantes ojos azules se opacaron un poco víctimas de la pequeña oleada de nerviosismo que la invadió.

"Y aceptaremos el castigo que nos sea impuesto." Acomodó alguno de sus mechones naranja tras su oído sin sonar realmente convencida de lo que había dicho. En el fondo creía que no era algo realmente merecedor de un castigo.

"Levantaros". El trío se puso de pie casi de un brinco. El rey estuvo a punto de despacharlas cuando desde atrás una mercader alzó la voz. Denunció sobre el hurto que sufrió su pequeño puesto de manzanas y acusaba a la jóvenes trovadoras de aquella acción. El rey volteó a verlas mientras entre ellas compartían miradas llenas de incomodidad y nerviosismo. "Subidlas al carruaje, irán al castillo conmigo." Los guardias las tomaron de los hombros para guiarlas -casi empujarlas- hasta uno de las carretas, otro de los guardias sujetó los instrumentos y los lanzó sobre esta, seguida de ellas que subieron a regañadientes.

* * *

Adentradas al castillo, el trío fue obligado a aguardar dentro de una pequeña celda mientras el rey decidía su castigo. Realmente no esperaban un castigo ejemplar y hasta les parecía algo divertida la experiencia, no era la primera vez que se veían en ese tipo de aprietos y estaban preparadas para llevar a cabo una huída en caso las cosas se complicaran frente a su alteza. Arrodilladas nuevamente frente a la corte el rey las senteció a ofrecerle un espectáculo durante su almuerzo y cena para distraer a sus invitados y a la familia real. La incredulidad se dejó notar en sus rostros, esperaban azotes o quizás algo de las monedas de oro que llevaban a cambio de la cantidad de manzanas que tomaron. El rey dictaminó que dicho castigo sería indefinido, hasta que el considere su falta está saldada y puedan volver a su errante vida de juglar.

"Fue mejor de lo que esperaba". La joven de cabello cobalto estiraba sus brazos en la pequeña habitación rústica a la que habían sido asignadas, a lado el establo y junto al granero. Se acomodó sobre un montón de paja mientras extraía del estuche su laúd para afinarlo.

"Trabajar como las bufonas del rey para pagar unas cuantas manzanas. Ah! Y pensar que teníamos planeado llegar a los muelles la próxima semana para zarpar en el siguiente barco." Sujetó uno de sus zapatos y se lo aventó a la mayor. "¡Es culpa tuya, Kanan!".

Esta lo esquivó de manera divertida mientras dejaba a un lado su instrumento para lanzarse encima de su joven amiga. Armaron un divertido jaleo que hizo a la tercera integrante unirse.

"Pero está bien así, You". Se levantó mientras sacudida sus prendas y acomodaba su naranja cabellera. "Tenemos comida y un lugar donde quedarnos por el momento, solo tenemos que distraer un rato a la audiencia. No creo que nos retengan más de una semana."

"¿Lo ves, You? Calmaros y disfrutad." Kanan reía nuevamente mientras volvía a tomar su laúd para seguir trabajando en él. You suspiro resignada, al parecer su visita al puerto se extendería un poco. Decidió dejar a un lado su ansiedad por ver el mar y se unió a Kanan con la limpieza de su violín.

"¿A dónde vas, Chika?". Pregunto Kanan viendo que su compañera caminaba hacia la puerta. "Nos presentamos en una hora frente a la corte ¿No afinarás tu guitarra?"

"Conoceré las cercanías por el momento, tal vez y algo de inspiración venga a mi." Chika acomodó su boina y alisó su capa. Sus amigas le dedicaron un gesto de aprobación y la dejaron marchar.

Deambuló por los alrededores del castillo, esquivando la mirada de personas que veían extrañada su presencia y de otras tantas que guardaban cautela. Avanzó sin rumbo definido hasta que su atención se centró en la peculiar melodía de un arpa. Era algo triste y un poco forzado, la siguió hasta ubicarse bajo un balcón. En situaciones normales Chika no era una persona curiosa, pero era diferente esta vez, necesitaban conocer el origen de aquel sonido, su corazón percibió aquella taciturna llamada. De repente se hizo silencio ¿Habrá sido sólo su imaginación? Una figura se asomó por el balcón, ella se ocultó tras un árbol para no ser vista.

Su cabellera rojiza ondeó con el viento, parecía ser una de las damas del castillo, quizás la encargada de tocar el arpa durante las reuniones para amenizar el ambiente. Se mostraba distante, observaba hacia arriba mientras, al parecer, algunas lágrimas saltaban de su mirar. Había algo de aflicción en su expresión junto a un nerviosismo creciente que parecía hacerla tiritar un poco. El corazón del juglar se estremeció de infinitas maneras, uniendo esos sentimientos que resbalaban por su mejilla junto a la melancólica melodía de hace un rato. Dudó entre si hablar o solo observar. "¿Qué está haciendo?", se preguntó Chika al ver como la dama ahora balanceaba su cuerpo al borde del balcón y casi sin dudarlo demasiado, se dejó caer.

La altura no era demasiada, pero sí considerable. Chika reaccionó casi al instante pidiéndole a sus piernas que fueran más veloces que la caída.

Impactó. Ciertamente sentía dolor, cosa que le extrañó, se supone no debía sentir nada en ese momento. La dama se movió lentamente cuando una leve voz murmuró algo por debajo de ella. Se hizo a un lado mientras observaba a quien había amortiguado todo el golpe. Se quejaba un poco, se movió lento intentando incorporarse, pero volvió a caer.

"¿Quién eres?". La voz tras ella había hablado. Era melodiosa a pesar de llevar cierto atisbo de enfado en su acentuar, tal vez enfadada por frustrar su intento de quedar lastimada, o morir.

"Alguien que pasaba por aquí, su ángel de la guarda, quizás." La dama la vio extrañada. ¿Intentaba coquetear justo ahora?

"Si, bueno, no lo he solicitado, así que le pediré que no se involucre en mis asuntos." Se disponía a irse cuando sintió un tirón de su vestido. La joven de cabellera naranja aún permanecía sentada mientras observaba su pie.

"Bueno, creo que ahora sus asuntos me involucran. Estoy lastimada y en media hora tengo audiencia con el rey."

Resopló, no lo podía creer. Ya se encontraba bastante fastidiada con la joven por haberse entrometido en su decisión y ahora debía cargar con que el impacto la había lastimado. A regañadientes la ayudó a incorporarse, ella le dedicó una sonrisa pizpireta.

"Chika."

"Eh?"

"Mi nombre es Chika, creí que debía presentarme correctamente."

"No quería saberlo."

"Eso es un poco rudo y algo descortés para alguien de la nobleza ¿No cree?". Le guiño el ojo y volvió a sonreírle ¿Qué pasaba con esta chica? La dama estuvo a punto de dejarla a su merced cuando dos jóvenes hicieron aparición frente a ellas, al parecer la estaban buscando.

"No llevamos ni medio día aquí ¿Y ya en problemas, Chika?" Kanan observaba preocupada de alguna manera a su amiga cojear.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" You se acercó para tomar a su amiga por el hombro y aligerar la carga de la dama.

"Atrapé a un ángel en pleno vuelo, fue un milagro." Chika reía mientras el rostro de la dama se encendía. Sin ningún reparo soltó su agarre, haciendo que la joven vuelva a desplomarse seguida de su compañera al no poder sostener su peso a tiempo. Estaba a punto de llamar a los guardias para reclamar sobre la presencia de estas jóvenes en el castillo, pero prefirió no darle importancia y solo se marchó.

"Eh! ¡Gracias!" Chika gritó aún bajo You. Se oía divertida.

"¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?" Volvió a preguntar Kanan, halando con fuerza de su compañera para ponerla de pie de un tirón, está se quejó nuevamente por el trato hostil que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo.

"Ya sabes como es la realeza." Se encogió de hombros para no darle importancia. You también se levantó mientras miraba preocupada el pie de Chika.

"¿Te has lastimado?"

"Si, un poco."

"Genial ¿Ahora como realizaremos el show contigo herida?"

"Estoy bien, algo se me ocurrirá. Ahora vamos, que nunca he llegado tarde a una cita."

* * *

Los comensales se encontraban ya dispuestos en el comedor, la cena había sido iniciada y el rey había anunciado la presencia de jóvenes trovadores que amenizarían la velada. La dama, que se encontraba ubicada a un lado del rey, resopló agotada. Solo quería que la cena terminara y volver a su habitación. Le dió un sorbo a su copa, sorbo que casi termina escupiendo al ver entrar al trío de la tarde mientras su padre las anunciaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquella sagaz mirada magenta, que al notar su presencia le guiñó un ojo mientras le brindaba una reverencia.

 _La princesa, eh?_

Acomodaron sus instrumentos, se colocaron en posición y esperaron la indicación de Chika.

 _«Hoy os voy a narrar una historia. La leyenda de Gambrinus.»_

You respondió al llamado haciendo sonar su flauta dulce, seguida por la guitarra de Kanan. Chika, para excusar su lesión en el pié, tomó un pequeño tambor y marcó el ritmo mientras sus compañeras hacían la coreografía respectiva.

 _«Cuenta el viento que la lluvia a la luna escuchó, escondida entre las nubes canturreaba esta canción: Son gentiles los amores si correspondidos son, más no siempre son de este color._

 _De amor, malherido este doncel a arrancarse la vida corrió; negro, soto, cruel.»_

You había empezado a danzar en el centro junto a Kanan, hacían piruetas y cantaban a coro junto a su compañera cuando ella lo solicitaba. Disimulando dentro de la melodía de la canción Chika había empezado a dar pequeños saltos mientras continuaba cantando.

 _«Triste hermano, me presento pues pedro botero soy. Usurero de las almas, pero buen regalo doy. Sé lo que las damas quieren en un mozo como vos,_

 _te regalo este inefable don:»_

La dama se encontraba totalmente distraída con el espectáculo, tanta algarabía, toda la puesta en escena, los músico que iban de un lado al otro. Eran solo tres y era increíble la cantidad de energía que emanaba de ellas, de la mayor de coleta que llevaba colgado un laúd del lado derecho y una mandolina del izquierdo, de la joven de cabello cenizo y las volteretas que hacía mientras jugaba con la flauta dulce, pero en especial de la chica de mirada magenta, había algo en esos ojos que la traían hipnotizada. Esa chispa, ese brillo, esas ganas de sonreír sin motivo aparente, de sentirse feliz porque sí.

Cuando lo notó una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

 _«¡Danzar! Como el alba en el umbral, el umbral de este amanecer, como morfeo ¡Cantar!_

 _Si ella no se enamoró, no pienses en llorar pues hoy, mustio gazón, de suerte tú estás._

 _Te enseñaré a disfrutar, bebe para olvidar, luego el corazón dejará de suspirar por amor.»_

* * *

La luna se encontraba en lo más alto de su auge, avanzada ya la noche la silueta de la joven dama volvió a dibujarse en el balcón. El viento soplaba y hacía bailar sus larga cabellera, mechones descoordinados se cruzaban por su rostro mientras ella los hacía a un lado tras su oído. A pesar de hacer frío su pecho se sentía cálido, ante el solo recuerdo de aquella mirada sagaz el calor aumentaba. Se acercó al balcón esperando, quizás, encontrar allí abajo a la joven de cabellera naranja.

 _Alguien que pasaba por aquí, su ángel de la guarda, quizás._

"Podría intentar saltar de nuevo ahora ¿No se le ha ocurrido?" Pensó en voz alta mientras suspiraba. Se disponía a ingresar cuando el sonido de las ramas adyacentes a su balcón la alertó. Quizás se trataría de algún animal merodeando por comida.

"Claro que lo he pensado, su alteza."

La voz le habló de entre las sombras de las hojas, cuando agudizó la vista pudo verla sentada entre las ramas. Sus ojos escarlata brillaron en medio de las oscuridad, la asustó un poco pero se recompuso rápidamente.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Pues eso, lo que habéis dicho."

"Puedo llamar a la guardia real y hacedle castigar por esta intromisión ¿Sabe?"

"De querer hacerlo no me lo hubiera advertido."

"¿Qué es lo que desea?"

"Para ser sincera, no lo sé." Chika se puso de pie e intentó sortear algunas ramas para ubicarse en alguna que se encuentre más cercana al balcón. Su lesión en el pie no parecía ser mayor impedimento. "La he oído tocar el arpa y he quedado hipnotizada por los sentimientos que me ha transmitido y pues, supongo, solo buscaba descubrir el origen de aquella melodía."

"He sido yo, sí. Puede estar satisfecha con ello ahora."

"¿Podría volver a tocar?"

"Eh?"

"Tocar el arpa, para mi. Una vez más, prometo retirarme por hoy."

"¿Por hoy?"

"Puede intentar volver a saltar mañana, así que debo venir para cerciorarme que su alteza se encuentre bien."

Algunos rayos de luna se filtraron entre las ramas y la dama pudo ver una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. A diferencia de la coqueta que le mostró por la tarde, esta era genuina, enmarcada por sus ojos que se mostraban sinceros ¿Cómo decirle que no?

"Riko"

"¿Riko?"

Nuevamente estaba ahí, había logrado dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios por segunda vez.

"Creo que no me he presentado correctamente."

* * *

Los días avanzaban tranquilos y sin brete alguno mientras ellas continuaron con aquellos encuentros cerca al balcón. Riko se había mostrado algo comedida, no buscaba entablar tema de conversación con la joven juglar, era ella quien le conversaba de todo. A veces traía con ella alguno de sus instrumentos y le tocaba algunas piezas. No se había negado a los encuentros, de alguna manera encontraba divertida las anécdotas nocturnas de su acompañante.

Al despertar, y casi sin querer, se encontraba anhelando que llegara nuevamente la noche.

"Es maravilloso ¿Sabes?". Chika silenció sus palabras ante la repentina intervención de la princesa. Como todas las últimas noches había trepado el mismo árbol y se había sentado esperando la llegada de la princesa. Aunque ella no le dirigiese mayor palabra más que un cortés saludo y una amigable despedida.

"¿El que?"

"Su vida, Sus aventuras, como puede ir de un lado al otro sin ataduras, como el viento."

"Usted también puede hacerlo, alteza." Ciertamente y después de saber la posición jerárquica de la joven dama, Chika le daba el trato que el título exigía. "¿Por qué saltó aquella vez?"

"No estoy segura que cruzó por mi mente en aquel instante. Supongo yo solo quería ser capaz de experimentar la libertad."

"¡Claro que puede! Solo debe salir del balcón."

"No, no puedo." Riko se había acercado a la baranda del balcón lo suficiente como para mantener alerta a la joven juglar. "Mi vida está aquí, entre estos muros, mientras aguardo la llegada del destino que se me ha asignado."

Chika iba a hablar, pero desde dentro de la habitación el eco del sonido de la puerta se hizo sentir. Riko se despidió con una rápida reverencia y se marchó a atender el llamado.

* * *

"¡Buenas noches, alteza!"

Al salir al balcón Riko intentó ubicar la voz entre las ramas pero no se hallaba ahí, Miró hacia abajo, ella y sus 2 compañeras se encontraban esperándola.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué hacéis todos allá?"

"¡Tendrá que bajar para poder enterarse!"

"No hay manera que lo haga sin hacerme daño."

"¡Lo tenemos cubierto!"

Chika se despojó de su capa, entregándole a Kanan y You un borde para poder sujetarla e improvisar algo que amortigüe la caída de la princesa.

"¡Estáis locas!"

"¡Y de azar!" Le respondió Chika. "¡Ahora salte!"

Podría haber dicho que no y solo entrar de nuevo a su habitación, pero una parte dentro de ella quería saber que le tenía deparado la joven juglar. Acomodó su vestido y sintiendo su voluntad flaquear un instante decidió saltar.

Trás la tarumba que trajo consigo recibir a la princesa de esa precaria manera, You le ofreció una capa oscura con la cual cubrirse y pasar desapercibida. Avanzaron hasta los establos donde Kanan y Chika habían tomado 2 caballos para movilizarse, en uno subieron Chika y Riko, sus compañeras ocuparon el otro.

La noche fue larga, en definitiva. Entre las cosas que hicieron y las que, según Chika, le faltaron hacer, por un momento Riko pensó que no se había sentido tan ligera nunca. Mientras viajaba sujeta a la cintura de Chika, olvidó el peso que la corona ejercía sobre su cabeza

"¿Se divirtió, alteza?"

"Solo llámame. Riko."

* * *

Le había mostrado varias de sus composiciones en arpa, Chika se maravillaba con cada nueva melodía que sus dedos creaban entre las cuerdas de ese instrumento. Al terminar esta pieza, como costumbre, se halló con la joven juglar de pie sobre una de las ramas aplaudiendo efusivamente.

"Eso se ha oído realmente espectacular."

"No ha sido gran cosa, en realidad."

"Te das poco crédito, Riko. En verdad ha sonado asombroso."

"Chika…"

"¿No has considerado ser juglar?"

"No podría. Sus canciones son siempre llenas de energía y algarabía, mis manos solo pueden crear sonidos taciturnos."

"Que no dejan de ser hermosos, sin embargo."

"Me gustan mucho tus poemas". Sentenció de un momento al otro la princesa, haciendo que el rostro de Chika lo cubriese cierto matiz rojizo. Al notar esto y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho se avergonzó mientras intentaba corregirse. "Es decir, sus canciones."

"¿Cómo sabes que los poemas son míos?"

"Kanan me lo comentó aquella noche que me llevaste fuera de la ciudad, mientras tú y You jugaban con aquel perro."

"Era un perro muy bonito."

"Si lo molestaban podría haberlas mordido."

"No lo creo, parecía no ser agresivo."

"Todo animal tiene naturaleza agresiva, Chika, por algo son salvajes y llevan colmillos así de grandes."

Chika soltó una carcajada que desubicó un poco a la princesa, quien se sintió algo ofendida al sentir que se estaba burlando de su lógica y decidió despedirla por esa noche.

"Hey, Riko." La llamó antes que cerrara las puertas del balcón. "Hay que crear una canción."

"¿Una canción?"

"¡Si!, Yo traeré la letra y tú le pondrás música."

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas ante la propuesta de Chika, aunque no sabía exáctamente por qué. Tal vez ante la idea de crear algo bello como una canción, algo que le diera significado a las melodías vacías que su arpa emitía.

"Realmente me encantaría."

* * *

Una nueva noche había llegado, la luna no se había hecho presente por lo que usaron la profundidad de la oscuridad para pasar desapercibidas nuevamente durante una de sus nuevas excursiones.

En esta ocasión habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo a orillas de un arroyo. Parecía que no era primera vez que lo visitaban, al primer momento que Chika deslizó la capucha de la capa revelando su cabellera naranja una cantidad considerable de niños hicieron aparición alrededor de ella.

"¡Chika está aquí!"

Y fue todo como una celebración. Kanan y You miraban la estampa desde un lado, algunos niños le trepaban la espalda mientras otros se abrazaban a sus piernas. Riko se sorprendió por toda esa popularidad que la juglar tenía entre los infantes.

"Ella siempre ha sido afamada por los niños en nuestro pueblo."

You se acomodaba a un lado del camino, haciéndole una invitación a Riko para que se sentara junto a ella mientras Kanan traía algo para merendar.

"¿Ustedes se conocen de antes o se encontraron de manera fortuita en algún lugar?"

"Somos todas de un pequeño pueblo costero." Respondió Kanan mientras entregaba unas cuantas mandarinas al par. "Nos conocemos de pequeñas."

"La familia de Kanan eran comerciantes, pescadores de alta mar. Mi familia reparaba barcos en un pequeño taller cercano al lugar donde la familia de Kanan desembarcaba. La familia de Chika tenía una posada cercana a ambos lugares."

"No habían muchos niños cerca a nuestra área, por lo que jugar entre nosotras a veces era solitario." Añadía Kanan. "Es por eso que Chika siempre se ofrecía a jugar con los nuevos niños que iban llegando."

Riko escuchaba todo esto mientras miraba atentamente a su compañera. Había sacado una guitarra y parecía les estaba contando una historia a los niños mientras se acompañaba de música. Su mente la dibujó unos cuantos años menor, pero con la misma sonrisa pizpireta en sus labios.

"¿Qué las motivó a realizar este viaje?" Preguntó curiosa Riko, si bien a como le habían pintado la escena el lugar del que provenían era pequeño, no parecía que sufrieran de necesidades o algo relacionado a ambientes apesadumbrados.

You se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente sentimos que nuestro lugar no estaba ahí."

La respuesta descolocó un poco a la princesa. Nuevamente replanteó las condiciones de vida que las jóvenes juglares tenían antes de iniciar su travesía. La respuesta de You le parecía demasiado ambigua ¿Renunciar a sus comodidades solo por sentirse ajena?

"Suena un poco loco ¿Verdad?" Kana interrumpió en los pensamientos de Riko, pareciese que los acabase de leer. "Al inicio no estábamos seguras de que haríamos solo nosotras 3 vagando sin rumbo aparente. Los primeros pueblos en los que aterrizamos recurrimos un poco al vandalismo para poder comer. Incluso atraparon a You durante uno de esos intentos."

"Recuerdo que ese mercader quería mi cabeza por cada col que le faltase". Dijo You mientras frotaba su cuello ante el recuerdo. "No estaba segura de donde iba a sacar tantas cabezas".

El comentario pareció divertirle, Riko esbozo una sonrisa mientras You hacía gestos con sus manos sobre cómo le saldrían más cabezas. Kanan retomó la anécdota. "Fue entonces que Chika llegó una tarde a nuestro pequeño refugio en un bosque con una guitarra." Reflexionó unos instantes. "Ahora que lo pienso, me parece que nunca le preguntamos de dónde la había conseguido."

"¡Iba a devolverla! Solo la tomé prestada unos instantes." Chika se acomodó junto a ellas, arrebatándole una de las mandarinas a You.

"Apuesto que es la misma que llevas colgada ahora."

"Claro que no… Bueno, sí ¡Pero es porque nunca tuve la real oportunidad de devolverla!"

El mohín de Chika solo logró divertir más al trío.

* * *

Las ceremonias dentro del castillo eran todas siempre aburridas, según Chika, quien observaba desde un costado como la festividad se llevaba a cabo. Elegantes, refinados, todo selecto. No se sentía exactamente como una celebración, solo un puñado de gente noble conversando sobre cosas de nobles con un poco de música de fondo.

Kanan y You se habían ubicado a un costado del buffet mientras Chika intentaba acercarse a la princesa. Riko guardaba simetría en su lugar junto al rey y el resto de la jerarquía real. Parecía que entablaba una conversación diplomática, por lo que interferir le parecía poco cortés a la joven juglar.

La música cambió cortando el ambiente calmado a algo más jovial, se formaron algunas parejas mientras la multitud se desplazaba despejando el área principal. Obviamente la princesa fue la primera en tomar ruta rumbo al centro acompañada de un noble, iniciando el clásico primer baile.

Chika se reunió junto a sus amigas observando a la distancia. No habían sido oficialmente invitadas pero prácticamente vivían en el castillo, así que colarse no fue realmente complicado.

"Esta música es realmente relajante." Comentó Kanan mientras extendía sus manos simulando tocar un arpa.

"Aún no entiendo cómo es que pueden llamar festivo todo esto." You resoplaba de brazos cruzados. Considerando que formaban parte del entretenimiento real ella había esperado que les dieran lugar dentro de la comitiva ese día.

"¿Estás enfadada porque no nos anunciaron?" Preguntó Chika conteniendo un poco la risa ante la fingida indignación que mostraba su compañera.

"Está enfada porque no podrá usar los trajes elegantes de la corte ¿Verdad?" Kanan picó por atrás a You mientras dirigía la mirada al grupo de músicos. Llevaban trajes blancos adornados con bordes dorados y matices azul marino. You había hablado de ellos toda la tarde con demasiado afán.

"Usaré uno de esos en algún momento, ya verán." Amenazó desafiante mientras comía un poco más de la carne del buffet.

"Pero You tiene razón, esto se está poniendo aburrido." Chika dirigía la mirada hacia Riko mientras la veía bailar. Su rostro perfectamente graduado fingía modestia mientras realizaba la memorizada coreografía, pero para Chika era claro que también estaba aburrida.

"Aún podemos alcanzar la festividad de la villa." Comentó You. Kanan estuvo de acuerdo. "Además, los comensales comienzan a vernos extraño."

"La guardia real comienza a vernos raro." Completaba la cabello cobalto mientras tomaba una copa de vino de uno de los sirvientes que atravesaba el salón con meriendas.

"Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?" Declaró Chika mientras le indicaba a las otras dos para retirarse por donde ingresaron. "Oh! Adelántense, las alcanzaré en el establo,"

Asintieron y comenzaron su trayecto mientras Chika volvía al salón de baile.

Era el tercer noble que la invitaba a bailar y Riko sentía que el vestido había aumentado en peso. No era complicada la coreografía pero estaba cansada de repetirla cada vez que alguien pedía su mano para danzar, añadiendo el sofocado ambiente que estaba rodeándola, ella realmente deseaba retirarse pronto.

Durante uno de los giros programados Riko colisionó con alguien detrás de ella, girándose para disculparse se encontró con Chika. Esta fingió sorpresa y se disculpó profundamente mientras tomaba la mano de la princesa para mostrar respeto. Se marchó casi al instante mientras Riko examinaba el pedazo de papel que había dejado entre sus dedos.

Nos vemos en el establo dentro de una hora. Ponte cómoda.

Una hora era poco tiempo para programar algo, pero Riko se las arreglaría.

—

"¿Qué te tardó tanto?"

"Soy parte de la realeza, no puedo simplemente desaparecer."

"Empezaba a creer que te estabas divirtiendo más allá adentro."

"Claro que no."

Kanan y You se habían adelantado camino a la villa. Chika había permanecido esperando a Riko en el establo junto a un caballo. Alcanzándole la acostumbrada capa ambas montaron sobre el equino con destino a la aldea.

El ambiente era otro, definitivamente. La plaza estaba abarrotada de comerciantes junto a sus pequeños puestos ofreciendo diferentes objetos que garantizaban incrementar la experiencia del festival. Los niños corrían por los alrededores llevando consigo risas, banderitas de colores, manzanas acarameladas y mucha alegría. Las calles llenas de faros y banderolas, colores y aromas que se entrelazaban con la gozosa cháchara de los aldeanos.

Casi al centro Kanan y You se habían instalado improvisando un pequeño escenario. Un par de aldeanos se habían acoplando a ellas aumentando el jolgorio del repertorio interpretado. La gente danzaba alrededor de ellas, cambiaban de parejas, aplaudían, saltaban, cantaban. Era una fiesta, una fiesta grande.

Kanan vio a Chika a la distancia y le hizo gestos para que se aproxime. Ella tiró de Riko para acercarla al escenario mientras ella se unía al agasajo. Riko se quedó justo enfrente observando todo el show de primera mano. Chika brillaba en medio del sudor y los colores que reflejaba su mirar, dentro de sus ojos parecía celebrarse otro festival. Sus compañeras invitaban a todos a aproximarse para disfrutar de la música, la princesa no podía evitar acompañar todo el asueto con efusivos aplausos.

Un niño pequeño tiró de su capa, llamando su atención. Estaba invitándola a bailar. You codeaba a Chika para que le prestara atención a la escena montada delante de ella, el niño giraba y saltaba al ritmo del compás y alrededor de Riko, quien parecía estar entre complicada y confundida sin saber cómo tomar al pequeño.

"¿Me permite, alteza?" Riko giraba para encontrarse frente a Chika que le ofrecía la mano para danzar. A la princesa no le dio tiempo de aceptar formalmente, la joven juglar ya estaba tirando de ella haciéndola danzar incluso sin saber cómo moverse. La torpeza de los primeros pasos hacía que se aferrara a Chika para dejar que esta la llevara.

"Relájate, no hay una coreografía que memorizar. Solo muévete." Fue el consejo de Chika.

Ella tenía un vestido holgado tras el manto que la cubría, diferente a toda la ornamentación que debía portar cuando tenía que estar frente a la corona. No fajas, no diamantes, no corona. Riko soltó la capa para disminuir el peso sobre su cuerpo, desenredó los ganchos de su cabello dejando que este caiga tras su espalda, suave y delicadamente.

Tal vez Chika tenía razón cuando dijo que no había coreografía. Los bailes de salón siempre estrictos y cronometrados, el arte de la perfección convertido en simple exhibicionismo dedicado al la figura que debía proyectar. Riko nunca disfruto de la danza, para ella era solo un momento regalado a quienes la pretendían, empujandolos a imaginar que en esos instantes la princesa era de su pertenencia.

Sin embargo Chika le estaba mostrando que la danza era expresión, era arte. Al igual como usaba sus manos para liberar parte de sus frustraciones a través del arpa, pero ahora usaba todo el cuerpo. Ágilmente Riko se adaptó a los movimientos de Chika, al de los niños, al de los aldeanos. Pronto se encontró realizando sus propios pasos, sus propios saltos. Las juglares se unían a su algarabía, tocaban para ella, para que al bailar cada una de sus penas desaparecieran y, al final de la melodía, su alma fuese libre.

* * *

"... Entonces Kanan tuvo que saltar al lodo para que aquellas damiselas no pudiesen ponerle las manos encima y poder huir de ellas ¡Y You! Una vez tuvo que disfrazarse de monje para poder salir a la plaza por souvenires, que las jóvenes del pueblo si lograban identificar la perseguían pidiéndole que las desposara". Riko oía una nueva historia, la joven juglar parecía realmente divertida mientras le narraba.

"¿Siempre ha sido así?

"La mayor parte del tiempo."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿De mi?"

"Ya sabes…" Riko tenía miedo de preguntar si alguna vez la niña de cabello jengibre había experimentado el romance. En realidad y por todas las cosas que le había contado, parecía que las 3 niñas no habían experimentado algo relacionado al amor. Chika aún la miraba expectante así que reformuló su pregunta. "¿Alguna vez has realizado algo vesánico?"

"Trepo todas las noches un árbol de más de 10 metros para hablar con una princesa."

"¿Es eso realmente insano?"

"Lo será el día que me veas caer."

Ambas rieron un rato, el silencio dominó el ambiente junto a una agradable brisa nocturna. ¿Cuánto duraría estos encuentros? Riko se encontró deseando que lo hiciesen siempre. Tener a su acompañante frente a ella, siendo capaz de palpar con sus propias manos el arbítrio con el que contaba la joven juglar y que noche a noche la invitaba a probar más.

¿Cómo llamar a aquella sensación en la que deseas algo pero no sabes si la otra parte se encuentra en la misma frecuencia?

El sonido de la guitarra irrumpió en el silencio existente. Riko espabiló un poco mientras observaba a Chika, parecía algo nerviosa mientras jugaba con algunos acordes posicionándolos en diferentes trastes.

"Tal vez esté realizando algo realmente grillado en estos momentos."

"¿Chika?"

Inhaló hasta donde sus pulmones se lo permitieron, aclaró un poco su voz, levantó la vista hacia Riko.

 _«La luna salió y un hada duerme al instante, mi reina estelar ansío poder rozarte. Oigo respirar, los sueños que abandonaste, volviendo a secar una lágrima que nace.»_

Riko no se había fijado del momento en el que su acompañante había comenzado a cantar. Alguna extraña fuerza la había llevado hasta el borde del balcón. Chika había dejado su guitarra, cantaba a cappella ahora, avanzó hasta el final de la rama que la sostenía. Valiéndose de las adyacentes se inclinó lo más que pudo hasta llegar al balcón, justo frente a Riko.

 _«Deseo pintar el camino hacia tus brazos, que acunen mi ser de mimos y luz ¡Te encontraré!_

 _Hoy la luna volverá a buscarte una vez más. Celosa de amor entra por tu ventana, te arropa y se va, deseando volver mañana.»_

Apenas fue un roce, pero fue suficiente para ambas. La calidez de sus labios había sido transmitida a todo su cuerpo, incluso de encontrarse en épocas heladas ella no sentiría frío, en lo absoluto. Se separaron abruptamente, no por haber tomado razón del momento, sino por una de las ramas había empezado a quebrarse. Chika intentó volver a la más grande para sostenerse, pero no pudo impulsarse lo suficiente. Parecía y la caída iba a ser dolorosa, pero antes de quedar suspendida en el aire Riko la abrazó y haciendo fuerza con todo su cuerpo tiró de ella hacia atrás, cayendo ambas sobre el balcón y oyendo como la rama de destrozaba una vez colisionó en el suelo.

Quedó un poco aturdida por el impacto que recibió su cuerpo al caer sobre el concreto con el peso de la joven juglar encima, quien se levantó apenas apoyándose sobre sus brazos para darle espacio a la princesa de moverse. Al encontrarse sus miradas nuevamente ocasionaron que sus rostros se tiñeran rojizos, aunque eso no impidió que sus labios clamaran por un nuevo encuentro.

El cielo, cómplice de aquel encuentro, ocultó con un par de nubes la luna para que su luz no delatara a las jóvenes amantes mientras daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Partituras se dibujaban en su piel, coloraturas que sus voces desconocían, adagiettos y affrettandos que se creaban bajo el roce de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Riko le había dicho que estaría fuera del castillo unos días, no había querido dar detalles, así que a Chika le tocó esperar el regreso de su compañera y nueva amante.

"Es extraño tenerte por aquí ahora." Comentó You mientras veía a su amiga dar vueltas en la habitación.

"Lamento que tú y Kanan no puedan tener sus momentos de intimidad."

"¡Cállate!" Ambas niñas arrojaron diferentes objetos a su compañera, quien los esquivó como pudo, aunque varios aterrizaron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

"Es porque ahora sale con alguien de la realeza que se siente con las de ven- ...mmmmhhhfffff!"

"Shhhh! ¡No lo digas en voz alta." Chika había silenciado a su amiga tan rápido como pudo. "Nadie lo sabe, nadie debe saberlo."

"Bueno, Chika ¿Y que pretendes? ¿Llegar al rey y ofrecerle una vida de ser su bufona a cambio de la mano de su hija?" Para la sorpresa de Kanan, Chika parecía considerarlo. "¡Chika!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Se desplomó sobre una pila de paja mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

"Hemos estado aquí bastante tiempo, creo que es hora de partir." La oración pareció aturdir a Chika, quien se levantó abruptamente y hecho a correr.

"¡Chika!" Gritaron sus compañeras, sin poder hacer nada.

Kanan y You pasearon por los alrededores del castillo sin ubicarla, aunque luego terminaron dándose cuenta que la estaban buscando en los lugares equivocados. Al llegar a la torre donde solía reunirse con su princesa, hallaron a Chika sentada en la rama más alta, sobrepasaba los límites del balcón, ella había subido hasta la copa.

Kanan palmeó el hombro de You, tal vez era ella la más adecuada para hablar con su amiga, mientras ella alertaría ante cualquier eventualidad.

"No es justo, You." Sintió que fue llamada una vez llegó hasta la cima del árbol, la mágica hora dorada había llegado, pintando de naranja hasta donde los ojos de You pudiesen alcanzar a ver, incluso más allá. "Es un mundo el que se extiende más allá de ese balcón y sin embargo ella siempre está destinada a verlo desde aquí."

"Es parte de su destino, Chika. Su deber, el que debe cumplir tarde o temprano."

"No existe tal cosa como eso." Interrumpió casi de manera inmediata y algo enfadada. "El único camino que debemos seguir es aquel que tracen nuestros pies."

"Hermosa prosa, pero sabes que no ayudará a la princesa."

"El verso no, pero nosotras sí."

Se alzó entre las ramas con total determinación, su vida dependía del equilibrio que sorteaba entre la corteza que sostenía su peso.

 _«Yo estaré pintándote el sol en un cielo de acuarelas, entre nubes de ilusión. Yo seré la brisa del mar que suspira en cada esquina y sonríe en tu portal.»_

* * *

Aquella noche ella demoró en llegar. Chika contemplaba el balcón esperando que las luces de este encendieran delatando la presencia de la princesa. Kanan había ido al establo por los caballos mientras You se hallaba junto a ella aguardando, habían planeado otro pequeño escape en el cual le contarían a Riko sobre la loca idea que planeaban llevar a cabo.

Estaba tardando, tal vez tenía audiencia con su padre, el rey. De ser así ¿Por qué se sentía inquieta?

"Chika ¿Lo sabías?" Kanan anunció su llegada con esa pregunta. Parecía estar en conflicto sobre si debía hablar o no.

"¿Saber que?"

"Su compromiso. La princesa va a casarse en un par de semanas más con un príncipe e irá con él a su reino."

You tuvo que sostenerla antes que su amiga se desvanezca producto de la impresión. Sabían ambas que tarde o temprano como princesa que era tendría que asumir una responsabilidad así y ciertamente esta noticia afectó a las tres, en diferente grado, claro.

"¿Dónde lo oíste?" Preguntó You mientras ayudaba a Chika a incorporarse nuevamente.

"Los soldados en el establo. Mañana llegará la corte del príncipe junto a él y durante la cena harán el anuncio."

"¿Ella no te ha dicho nada?"

"No, es decir, no lo hemos hablado. Nosotras…"

Se interrumpió al ver la luz de su habitación encenderse. Casi ignorando las voces de sus amigas escaló el árbol, tropezó un par de veces, se lastimó otras tantas, todo en su carrera por llegar a la copa. Una vez frente al balcón la llamó, pero esta no contestó ¿Era ella? Tras las gruesas cortinas Chika podía distinguir la silueta de alguien arrodillada a un lado. Era ella. Estaba llorando.

La ansiedad la dominó y en un impulso totalmente suicida saltó al balcón, logrando sostenerse débilmente. Golpeó la puerta innumerables veces, pidiéndole a Riko que la dejase pasar, pero eso solo lograba hacerla llorar más. Kanan y You le gritaban desde abajo que se detuviera, que solo la metería en problemas si seguía armando escándalo.

Sin nada más que poder hacer Chika también rompió en llanto.

* * *

"Mi hija, la princesa Riko, será desposada los primeros días que anuncien la llegada de la primavera con el príncipe del reino del sur. De esta manera lograremos unir alianzas para mantener nuestros pueblos seguros ante las amenazas de reinos vecinos."

Los presentes aplaudían, los reyes juntaban sus copas mientras la pareja comprometida era presentada. Tras el anuncio y las palabras del príncipe rindiendo honores a la corona, todos tomaron asiento y dieron paso a la ya acostumbrada actuación de la rondalla.

Riko no se sentía con la voluntad suficiente para ver a Chika. Su destino había sido ese siempre, sin embargo se había dejado atrapar por la magia de aquella joven de pasos errantes que le ofrecía un mundo de ilusión. Tras la noche anterior en la que no se permitió verla creía ella terminaría por irse del castillo, pero ahí estaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Chika le guiñó un ojo mientras le hacía señas para que prestara atención a su canción.

 _«Hoy comencé a vislumbrar, ya no soy el niño de ayer, creo que te puedo entender._

 _En mis sueños puedo oír el latir de tu vida y si te veo sonreír, me iluminas con tu luz.»_

La melodía era un poco más calmada, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Kanan mantenía una postura tranquila con la bandurria mientras You paseaba de un lado al otro con la flauta dulce. Chika parecía estar gritando más que cantando, quizás queriendo que Riko la escuchase, fuerte y claro.

 _«Te pude ver en un rincón y no parabas de llorar, me rompiste el corazón._

 _Con esas lágrimas haré mil estrellas para ti, así se irá la oscuridad._

 _¡Vuelve a vivir! ¡Vuelve a brillar!»_

Caminó hasta el centro del gran salón, hizo su guitarra a un lado, levantó los brazos y cantó.

 _«Mírame y los cielos los haré tuyos._

 _Sé que no eres para mi pero aquí estaré, cuidando de tí.»_

Todos aplaudieron creyendo que era parte del espectáculo, solo Riko sabía que no era puesta en escena.

* * *

No había sabido nada de ella en los últimos días, tampoco dentro de las actuaciones durante cena que se supone debían atender, habían sido reemplazadas por un grupo de bufones que hacían payasadas sin mucho sentido.

Parecía que la noche nuevamente sería larga ahora que no tenía su compañía ¿Se habría ido? ¿Sin siquiera despedirse? Riko quiso sostener aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos nuevamente cuando el sonido de algo impactando las puertas del balcón llamaron su atención.

"¡Salta!" Se oyó desde abajo la voz de Chika, sus amigas nuevamente sostenían aquella tela para recibirla.

"Pensé que te habías marchado."

"No iba a hacerlo sin ti."

"¿Por qué has vuelto?"

"Escribiríamos juntas una canción ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Chika…"

"No quiero interrumpirlas, pero será mejor se apresuren." Kanan miraba impaciente a la pareja, pronto amanecería y el tiempo que tenían entre cambio de guardia se terminaría.

Con Riko junto a ellas se dispusieron a abandonar el castillo. Lo habían hecho sin problemas antes, la situación cambió un poco con la partida de las juglares hace días atrás, lo que hace su presencia en el recinto innecesaria y sospechosa, aumentado a eso llevaban a alguien de incógnito escondida entre capas. Sabían que se estaban jugando la vida en esto.

Kanan divisó el granero cerca, solo debían atravesar el patio ahora rodeado por el doble de guardias gracias a la visita del dichoso príncipe. Saborearon el sabor de la libertad unos instantes, uno de los guardias percibió el movimiento entre la oscuridad.

Se dió una señal de alerta, la princesa estaba huyendo justo el día en el que se celebraría su compromiso. De todos lados empezaron a salir soldados persiguiendo a las jóvenes que solo atinaron a correr.

"¡Suban, pronto!" You le ofreció un caballo a Chika mientras Kanan se acomodaba junto a ella en otro, subió a Riko de un tirón ubicándola delante de ella. Bajaron la ladera a toda velocidad sorteando una lluvia de flechas, solo debían llegar al pueblo para lograr perderse entre los pasillos del mismo, pero nuevamente la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando una flecha alcanzó a la joven de cabellera naranja, botándola del caballo. Detuvieron su cabalgar e intentaron volver por ella, pero eso implicaría que la caballería real las alcanzara.

"¡Llévensela, por favor!" Gritó mientras intentaba ponerse en pié, pero otra flecha impactó en ella. "¡You, Kanan, por favor!" Riko trató bajar del caballo y correr hacia ella sin darse cuenta del momento en el que You había abandonado el suyo, se subió junto a ella y le ordenó al equino correr.

"¡Espera! ¡No podemos dejarla!" Riko se removía de su posición intentando saltar de la montura, You la abrazó para evitar se siga moviendo. Kanan iba delante de ellas guiando el paso, se lamentaba no haber previsto a los arqueros. No consideró nunca un enfrentamiento, nunca aprendieron a empuñar una espada o sostener un arco. Eran juglares, no guerreras. Kanan sabía que estaba en desventaja incluso antes de considerarlo. La voluntad de Chika prevaleció sobre su manos mientras continuaba dirigiendo la huida.

Ellas habían hablado sobre el porqué Chika quería llevarse a Riko, independientemente de los sentimientos que llevaba por ella, si conocía los riesgos que ello traería, que tal vez se pasen una vida siendo perseguidas.

 _Ella no pertenece ahí._

Había resuelto Chika.

 _No me lo ha dicho, pero su arpa si. Quiero llevarla lejos de aquel balcón, enseñarle el atardecer de primera instancia, no desde aquella vista lejana. Hacerle oír todos los sonidos que trae consigo el amanecer. Mostrarle el mundo que hay más allá de esas torres, el mundo que nosotros conocemos._

La vista de Kanan había empezado a nublarse, se limpiaba constantemente los ojos de aquellas lágrimas traidoras que le dificultan ver el camino de huida. Riko dejó de luchar con You cuando la vio llorar, en lugar de forcejear hundió su rostro en su pecho.

Los caballos fueron vistos por última vez a toda velocidad entre las calles del pueblo, llegando al bosque y perdiéndose en medio de la noche.

* * *

Su cuerpo no pertenecía a este plano terrenal, Riko lo sabía. Cada tarde trepaba el árbol más alto y divisaba el atardecer. Ella podía verla a la distancia, como el cielo le rendía tributo coloreando sus bordes de aquel naranja algazara junto al matiz escarlata de su mirar.

 _«Discúlpame si hoy llego tarde, pero cada día me cuesta un poco más. Voy a sentarme aquí, a tu lado, que al corazón cansado lo tienes que curar. "Será para siempre" dijiste. Yo te traigo otra vez flores si tú me prometes que siempre sonreirás._

 _Me falta la mitad de todo, todo lo que fuiste, para mí. Se quedan las sábanas frías, murió la poesía que me hacía sentir. Y el miedo no ha dejado de mirarme, grito en el silencio soñando despierto, que todo es mentira que aún sigues aquí._

 _Descansa cielo que se ha hecho tarde, mañana vendré a verte, otra vez._

 _Cuéntale al olvido que hoy soñé contigo, dile que no, que no podrá hacerme olvidar. Que quiero estar contigo, como nos prometimos. Esperaré, cada día yo volveré.»_

Sujetaba un pedazo de papel entre sus manos, se aferraba a él, como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo. Un poema se trazaba en este, palabras plasmadas que le señalaban un rumbo.

Un mapa, quizás, que le indicaba el lugar y la hora de su nuevo encuentro.

* * *

"¡Riko-chan!"

Despertó con algo de dolor en su cuello, bajo algún motivo había encontrado cómodo el atril del teclado y se había dormido sobre este. Había venido trabajando toda la tarde en la nueva canción para Aqours, pero una melodía había persistido en su psique casi en todos sus intentos de avance. La había pulsado ya en el teclado. Se oía bien, aunque no era algo que fuese a ser de utilidad para las chicas, al menos podría considerarlo como parte de su proyecto personal.

"¡Riko-chan!"

Se asomó al balcón, su vecina y compositora del grupo la había estado llamando un buen rato. Se hallaba apoyada en la ventana, con el cuerpo ligeramente fuera de esta. Si levantara un poco la voz estaría bien, no necesitaba impulsarse así para ser oída, podría caerse.

"Chika-chan, despertarás a tus inquilinos si sigues gritando así."

"Lo siento, solo quería saber si estabas dormida."

"Me hubieras despertado de cualquier forma." No había atisbo de reproche en ello, solo quiso hacerle notar lo obvio, aún así ella dibujó un encantador puchero que, de haber estado enfadada, hubiera disipado el sentimiento con facilidad. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Oh! Venía de pasear a Shiitake con Kanan-chan y You-chan, pasamos un rato en la playa." Chika sonreía como si le estuviera contando la mejor de las experiencias. Podía notar que había estado fuera, traía una campera naranja con el estampado de una mandarina en él y la frase "I love mikan" a un costado. Es su campera favorita.

"¿Solo ibas a contarme eso?" Riko agradecia que de cualquier manera iba a tener que despertar para acostarse de manera correcta en su cama. Si Chika la hubiera despertado durante su sueño para contarle esto ciertamente una almohada iba a impactar en su rostro.

"Sí, es decir, no. De camino a casa tuve esa necesidad de escribir ¡Fue extraño, sabes! Como esos momentos de inspiración que llega y ¡WAH! ¡Tienes que escribir!" Riko miraba divertida todo el teatro que su amiga le ofrecía narrando su experiencia. "Pero no traía mi libreta conmigo. Por suerte Kanan-chan traía una lista de las cosas que su papá había solicitado que compre y me dejó usar el reverso ¡Mira!"

Casi inmediatamente después que Chika alzó su brazo ondeando alegre el pedazo de papel, una fuerte brisa lo arrebató de sus dedos. Este voló dando volteretas en el aire, tomando altura y luego desapareciendo de la vista de ambas chicas. Chika había sacado medio cuerpo ya fuera de la ventana intentando alcanzarlo, pero Riko la detuvo de un grito, En serio debe dejar de hacer eso.

"Lamento eso, Chika-chan."

"Creo poder recordarlo. Dame unos minutos, lo escribiré nuevamente en mi cuaderno."

Antes que Riko pudiera decir algo más, su amiga desapareció dentro de su habitación. Riko suspiró, después de su pequeña siesta no tenía mucho ánimo de ir a dormir por lo que decidió esperar a que Chika le mostrase su composición.

La luna brillaba de manera inusual, según ella. Tal vez era porque acababa de despertar y su alcoba permanecía oscura, pero ciertamente el claro era más brillante de lo usual. Volvió al piano mientras levantaba la tapa, la melodía de hace un rato persistió nuevamente. Sus dedos se posicionaron en el piano y la tocó una vez más.

"Woah! Se oye realmente hermoso, Riko-chan". Chika había hecho aparición en su ventana, aplaudía emocionada.

"No es nada, es solo una melodía que se ha colado en mis pensamientos." Acotaba mientras retornaba al exterior de su habitación para continuar con su charla. "He pensado que tal vez sea alguna de las canciones que aprendí cuando era pequeña, pero no logro recordarlo."

"Te das poco crédito, Riko-chan. En verdad ha sonado asombroso."

"Chika-chan…"

"Tal vez y encajen con mi letra."

"Oh, no, no planeaba que esta sea una nueva canción de Aqours."

"A decir verdad, esta letra tampoco me convence mucho, creí no encajaría con el tipo de canciones que solemos bailar". Chika miraba su cuaderno un poco extrañada, como si hubiese visto esas palabras en el mismo orden antes.

"Me gustan tus poemas. Pero si no te sientes convencida puedes trabajarla mañana con Hanamaru-chan."

"¡Pero primero quiero que Riko-chan la vea!"

"Es algo tarde Chika-chan, podemos intentarlo mañan-... ¡Chika-chan!"

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y tomó carrera para saltar por su ventana hasta el balcón de Riko. La vio hacerlo una vez antes, no era complicado, solo necesitaba de un buen impulso. La joven de cabello rojizo no lo esperaba, vio en cámara lenta como su amiga avanzó a toda carrera, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante. Su cabellera naranja ondeó en el aire mientras recorría el trayecto que a Riko le pareció eterno. Cayó sobre ella, quien había abierto sus brazos para recibirla y evitar que se haga daño durante el impacto. Sostuvo su peso sobre su brazos quedando frente a la pianista, el rostro de Riko se ruborizó levemente ante el contacto de Chika sobre ella, quien también se había avergonzado por la cercanía de su amiga, así que rodó a un lado y se echó a reír para disipar el ambiente.

Chika se sentó junto a Riko en el piano y abrió su cuaderno para mostrarle la letra, pero se detuvo en el último instante.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Creo que mi letra se oiría bien con la melodía que te he oído antes."

Riko vaciló un poco pero finalmente accedió a tocarla.

Había algo diferente.

Sintió que la canción había sido creada para ese momento, que la había preparado únicamente para esa ocasión. Observó de reojo a su amiga, su rostro se veía absorto, su vista parecía perdida en medio de los versos. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente y con voz suave comenzó a cantar.

 _«Mírame, he venido como siempre. No habrá viento ni marea que me aparten de tu vera. Jamás volarán las nubes del cielo si tus lágrimas no pudiera ahogar._

 _Ni esta niebla ni la lluvia me sumirá en el desaliento, contigo estaré, muera el tiempo en el día de ayer. Hoy mi sangre callará solo por amor.»_

Ella no lo entendía, pero gruesas lágrimas habían empezado a recorrer sus mejillas. Anhelo, desesperación, deseo, pasión, emoción, amor. El corazón de Riko dio un vuelco cuando una infinidad de sentimientos lo abordaron. La presión en las teclas empezó a hacerse algo inconstante, había empezado a temblar.

 _«Siénteme, como tantas otras veces. Que estas lágrimas que hoy sufren rieguen todo el desaliento, lo hagan desaparecer por completo y en tu oscura lid vislumbres mi luz. Tiemble el suelo, ruja el mar, arda el cielo hasta quemar. Todo ese rencor ¡Doy mi vida por su dolor! Cerrazón crepuscular, en mi corazón.»_

Chika sujetaba su cuaderno con tanta fuerza que parecía iba a romperlo en cualquier momento. Una parte de ella trataba de mantenerse en calma, pero no podía lograrlo. Su pecho quemaba, quemaba tanto que le daba la impresión de estar llorando para aplacar aquel calor. Su voz oscilaba, tal vez debía detenerse, pero algo la obligaba a continuar.

 _«Viviré, para siempre contigo estaré, mi pasión es tu vida._

 _Te daré, lo que el mundo no pueda tener por estar junto a ti en la eternidad._

 _En la eternidad»_

No hubo tiempo para preguntarse sobre lo sentido. Ambas quedaron suspendidas en un instante que almacenaba memorias más allá de su entendimiento, pero que ardían en sus almas como la primera vez que ambas se vieron a los ojos.

Se sostuvieron en un abrazo, se cobijaron en el calor de la otra, se unieron en un beso. La luna se hizo presente con un pequeño haz de luz que iluminó el rostro de ambas, un par de ojos magenta que se hallaron con unos color miel. Desconocían el sentimiento, no sabían desde cuando había estado ahí.

Tal vez había dormido todo este tiempo bajo aquellos arpegios o había permanecido oculto entre estrofas, esperando el momento en el cual dos personas le dieran existencia a aquellos versos.

El instante en que una melodía adquiriese aquel significado que sus almas siempre le habían dado.

Una canción que nació cuando el latir de sus corazones se reencontraron.


End file.
